Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden (litt. Walkers in the Darkness) is a drow male originating from a secluded and unnamed drow settlement deep below the Misty Mountains. He is the youngest son from the Firstborn drow House of Do'Urden, but fled from both his Matron Mother and his House due to a few unknown reasons, with some speaking of rumors regarding demonic summons or secret worshiping of Morgoth and Sauron. Also known as the "Ilythiiri Shadow", Drizzt currently lives in the outskirts of Ilythiir's territory, working partially as the trade post's spymaster and partially as a personal warrior for House Noqu'ath, serving directly under Commander Antaonar. Ever since the youngest daughter of Ilythiir's Matron Mother returned to the city he has been appointed her personal guard. Appearance With his signature dark ebony skin, long, thick silver hair and sharp, fierce facial features Drizzt appears as calculative as the rest of his dark kinsmen and women. However, the features he is best known for is the incredibly pale shade of lavender that his eyes are colored, something that made him quite famous during his years underground. Drizzt's body is built lean and muscled, even for a guard and Spymaster, and is a trait he is quite renowned for within Ilythiir's walls. The cause of this is the result of survival within the merciless realm of the Subterranean Arda where Drizzt was born long ago. His hair is usually kept free from any restraints, only pulled back from his face whenever he is within the city of Ilythiir to deliver information back to his Commander or the Matron Mother. Personality Drizzt is a man who rarely smiles and whose laugh is almost never heard aloud. Raised as the youngest male in an upstanding drow House, one of the Firstborn, even, Drizzt was taught from an early age that he was to be submissive when around females and to fight for the glory of the drow race, something that has been stuck with him ever since, even if he tries fleeing his former lifestyle. Having lived in in the wilds for the last sixty-five years, Drizzt lives a very spartan lifestyle with the barest of necessities in his home. Drizzt is very cautious person and rarely moves around anywhere in the wilds around Ilythiir, or further, without at least two different weapons. While some may call it paranoia, Drizzt himself prefers to call it 'being secure' and has an almost fanatical obsession with making sure that those he may be in charge of are safe and secure within the boundaries of his home. He is an exceptional tracker and hunter, being able to hunt animals and beasts with even the barest of track to look from, and has gained somewhat of a reputation with the Elves residing in and around Rivendell due to this fact. Despite the hatred that many of his kin share against the surface Elves, or darthiir as they are called in the language of the drow, Drizzt has no such feelings against his fairer racial cousins. Instead Drizzt bears something akin to respect for the Elves that sometimes wander too close to the borders between their and Ilythiir's lands, and has from time to time bargained for supplies with them if the situation has been dire enough for him. Drizzt may have been hired and paid by House Noqu'ath he does not condone the matriarch that rules of Ilythiir, nor of the actions that her daughters have been part of. The only exception to this opinion of his is Drada's youngest daughter, Ardulae. While not overly fond of the young female drow Drizzt has come to acknowledge that she is the only person from Ilythiir's ruling class that he can be around without problems. History Childhood Not much is known about Drizzt's youngest years other than the fact that he was the oldest out of three children and that he was an exceptionally talented warrior already before he came of age. The latter of these two reasons may very well be the only reason as to why Drizzt survived as a small boy instead of being sacrificed to Lolth. He was quite headstrong as a boy and slowly, but surely, built up a reputation among the noble and lower Houses within Ilythiir as a brutish male who never backed down from any fight. As soon as he was able to hold a sword properly in his hand, Drizzt was put to work in the arena belonging to House Do'Urden by his mother and spent the next seventy or so years on perfecting his body into the perfect killing machine against any of the other drow Houses within the city. Equipment Trivia * Drizzt Do'Urden is the same fictional character as the drow ranger from R.A. Salvatore's books originating from the Forgotten Realms-universe, though creative liberties has been taken by the author of this article in regards to some details Category:Drow Category:Fanon Canon Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Crossover